


ただいま

by kinkykenjirou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kunimi is in his third year, M/M, Non-binary character, Post-Canon, Yahaba is already in college, merry christmas yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkykenjirou/pseuds/kinkykenjirou
Summary: It's been a long two months of not seeing each other aside from short videocalls before both of them passed out from exhaustion and pictures attached to emails and texts of how their days went.Akira was more than excited to just finally be able to see and hold their boyfriend again.





	ただいま

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been feeling a lot for YahaKuni lately and they tug so much at my heartstrings that they become the subject of the few ideas running through my head and I felt like Christmas is a good time to give this pairing a go and finally publish a work dedicated to them. Also!! This is my first time writing a non-binary character so I hope I did it fine. So here it is: some Christmas Fluff YahaKuni for the holiday souls ♥︎

The night was young and the winter wind was cold around them despite the thick layers of jacket wound tightly around their frame.  
  
People were milling around them; families, friends, lovers, all coming back home to spend the holidays with their loved ones.   
  
The speaker announced the incoming train all the way from the Tokyo and Akira stood up from their seat, the metal screeching softly at the motion, and they walked near the platform. 

Within a few minutes, train came to a halt and the doors opened, people flowed like river, filling the already crowded space of the train station.   
  
A familiar head of silver appeared amongst the mass of people in the busy station, and warm brown eyes along with it, looking around, searching until it met their own dull brown gaze and a wonderful grin made its way to his features, brighter than the Christmas lights decorating every part of the streets of Miyagi.   
  
"Hey." Yahaba greeted, smoke curling in the space between them, reduced to just a little once he was able to get near Akira.   
  
Cheeks flushed from the cold and chin buried in their scarf, fingers curling in the pockets of their coat, they mutter a soft, "Hey."   
  
In a silent agreement, Akira together with Yahaba, headed out into the night, the cold of the winter embracing them with open arms and they shuddered as the wind bit through the exposed skin of their cheeks.   
  
A hand held theirs, and through the thick material of his gloves, they could feel the warmth.   
  
They walked around the familiar streets, wounding through the large crowd and bright roads, the festive air hanging around them.   
  
There were whispers of conversations between them, how are yous and the likes, of how university had been in the Tokyo and how the team had been doing back here in Miyagi.   


Yahaba casually mentioned about how he was excited for Akira to start university in Tokyo and be able to live together, making Akira fight the heavy blush threatening to crawl its way up to their cheeks.

 

The bright knowing grin Yahaba sent their way told them that their boyfriend knew nonetheless and they just huffed, making Yahaba let out a laugh that rang close to his ears, soothing and beautiful like the chorus of angels singing when the heavens opened.

  
They found their way to the small ramen shop they frequented back in their younger days, when distance wasn't a big deal and they were just a few minutes away from each other.   
  
They went through the door and the warmth of the place was more than welcome, a sigh of relief passing through their lips, a reprieve from the biting cold outside.   
  
"The usual?" the old lady at the counter asked, the same old lady who would always be there to chat with them as they ate their fill of ramen when they were still both in high school, and with a grin, the two boys nodded and shuffled to sit on the counter, bowls of hot ramen placed in front of them.   
  
Chopsticks in hand, and hands clasped together in thanks, muttering an "itadakimasu" before they started to eat.   
  
After dinner, they went back to walking along the streets, and Akira realized the familiar path, towards their old high school but further, to the tree behind the volleyball gym where introductions were made in the heat of summer, attractions realized in the middle of autumn and confessions were made underneath the soft colors of spring.   
  
Yahaba sat on the bench underneath the tree, now bare, and he patted the space beside him, gesturing for Akira to sit.   
  
And sit they did, thighs touching and shoulder brushing.   
  
It was silent and peaceful, the atmosphere comfortable and Akira can't be bothered to disturb it, because they had always been like this: comfortable silences and reassuring touches, linked pinkies and small, affectionate smiles.   
  
Akira realized, as the familiar weight of affection for the other settled in their chest, that there was nothing like this: sitting in benches and reading books on a chilly autumn day; popsicles dripping on fingers, of cherry and strawberry flavors, as they took a break from gruelling training on a hot summer day; shared earphones and fingers intertwined on a cool spring day, the blossoms scattered around them, dancing idly with the wind.   
  
And it had been two months since they last saw each other personally, a long and busy two months for the two of them. Akira missed him greatly, the way his brown eyes glint in the dark, beautiful; the way his silver hair look like starlights, gorgeous; the way he made him feel warm and comfortable and loved all over, familiar.   
  
Akira realized, that really, there wasn't anything like all of these, because they were reserved only for the figure sitting beside him, head thrown back and wide doe eyes taking in the bright city in front of them and the stars twinkling above them.

  
Shuffling closer, they called for his attention, a soft whisper, the name flowing from his lips, all-too familiar.   
  
"Shigeru."   
  
Yahaba turned and was met with Akira’s face inching closer to him, smoke curling up in wisps as he whispered on the other's lips, "Welcome home."   
  
Akira saw the way Yahaba’s gaze softened, his hand curling on theirs, squeezing tightly but gently before he leaned in fully.   
  
Lips locked on lips, and Akira sighed at the feeling, at the taste of strawberry-flavored chapstick bursting through their mouth as they bravely licked at the seam of Yahaba’s lips.   
  
They pulled away slightly to breathe, softly panting as Yahaba brought a hand and placed it on their cheek. Akira leaned to the touch, turning their head slightly to nuzzle and press a kiss in the middle of Yahaba’s palm.   
  
When they turned back to finally look at Yahaba again, his eyes are brimming with emotions that he never cared to hide, all directed towards Akira and it never failed to make them ache in all the good ways, never failed to make them shiver as they was subjected under the onslaught of all the emotions that Yahaba Shigeru feels towards them.   
  
It was overwhelming and Akira sometimes felt like they could cry, because someone as wonderful and gorgeous and strong and intelligent like Yahaba fell in love with Akira.   
  
Yahaba leaned in again and softly pressed their lips together for a chaste and lingering kiss and Akira could feel the pleasant buzz crawling under their skin, thrumming through their veins.   
  
Yahaba pulled away, but rested their foreheads together and breathed in a sigh of relief, before letting that gentle and loving smile grace his pink lips.   
  
"I’m home, Akira."   
  
He whispered, quiet in the loudness bustling in the city, careful not to shatter the peace settling between them.   
  
Because this right here, in Yahaba’s arms, feeling his warmth and affection overflowing into them, is where home is.   
  
Snow started to fall, painting the winter night in blankets of white and despite the cold permeating through the air, Akira had never felt so warm.


End file.
